1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball goal structure including a hoop displaceable from a normal horizontal position by the application of force to the hoop.
2. Prior Art
Various types of prior basketball hoop-supporting structures permit vertical adjustment of the height of a basketball hoop above a playing surface. For example, Bearson U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,324 and Bearson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,676 each disclose a basketball hoop support using parallel arms in which a hoop is held substantially stationary in horizontal position at any one of several different elevations above a playing surface. Other prior hoop-supporting structures are foldable and/or retractable to a compact condition for storage. Still other prior hoop-supporting structures are portable. Several prior known structures have a combination of these features. However, each of the prior known devices is designed to support a basketball hoop substantially stationarily in a predetermined established position. Consequently, in practicing the dunk shot with any of the above devices, there is a high risk of injury to a player or to the hoop-supporting structure from the player striking or hanging onto the fixedly positioned hoop.
Devices for measuring or increasing jumping ability are disclosed in the following United States patents:
McCall, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,705 PA0 Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,781 PA0 Kamish, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,266 PA0 Kropelnitski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,396
Measurement or development of jumping ability by the device of any of these patents requires tedious and repetitive jumping. Further, none of these devices uses a basketball hoop.
No prior basketball hoop-supporting structure is known which is designed to permit downward and/or sideways deflection of a hoop by application of force to the hoop such as the force which may be applied during execution of a dunk shot.